


As Long as You're Mine

by mlmblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Song fic, Wicked the Musical song, ferdibert, ferdinand and hubert can sing confirmed, i wrote this at 5 am bc of brainworms instead of sleeping, im not even kidding thank you robbie and billy, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmblem/pseuds/mlmblem
Summary: Ferdinand began flipping through the stacks of sheet music near the piano, in search of a duet they could sing as Hubert grumbled quietly to himself. It took only a few minutes for Ferdinand to find something suitable, it was a duet from one of his favorite stage plays no less. He plopped the music down on the music rack of the piano and stood next to Hubert, one arm resting on the piano. Hubert immediately scoffed when he saw the piece Ferdinand presented.“Ferdinand, this is a lover’s duet. We couldn’t possibly sing this, it is not even in the proper arrangement for us.”OrFerdinand discovers Hubert's hidden talents and asks for them to sing together
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	As Long as You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so Robbie Daymond and Billy Kametz validated my ferdibert wicked au brainworms that have plagued me for months. I wrote this at 5 am and couldn't think of my own song lyrics so I defaulted to using Wicked's 'As long as you're mine' so ignore me being extremely self indulgent
> 
> I haven't read this since I finished it so if there's mistakes I'll fix them later (maybe)

Ferdinand von Aegir has always been a connoisseur of the arts. From a very young age, his mother saw fit to show him the world of theater, opera, and many other art forms. Ferdinand had been so taken with it, wanting to see every show, visit every gallery, and hear every song that was available to him. Even now as an adult, his love for art had only deepened. Now that peace had been reached in Fodlan, he attended the opera every week and was a frequent guest of Adrestia’s best galleries. Music and art brought Ferdinand joy unlike anything else, aside from his horses of course. Singing was also something he enjoyed, though his only audience was his horses and the odd stablehand here or there.  
When he heard music coming from the palace music room, naturally he was curious to see who was playing. From outside the door there was the distinct sound of piano chords and a low crooning voice. Ferdinand was further intrigued and quietly pushed the door open to meet the mysterious player. However, what he wasn’t expecting was to see Hubert von Vestra of all people sitting at the bench of the grand piano. Upon hearing the door, Hubert quickly stopped and whipped his head around to see who had interrupted him. His gaze turned from surprise to neutral when he saw Ferdinand standing in the door frame. 

“Ah Ferdinand, I didn’t know you were coming today..” Hubert stated, trying to ease the building tension in their shared silence. 

Ferdinand was shocked but certainly not appalled to find that the voice he’d heard had belonged to Hubert. In fact, it made his heart flutter in the most embarrassing way. He closed the door to the music and made his way across the room to the piano.  
“Hubert von Vestra, I had no idea you were musically inclined. Why is this something you never mentioned? You know of my affinity for music after all.” Ferdinand almost wanted to pout. 

His relationship with Hubert had been going well since the end of the war. They frequently met for tea and coffee, especially when Ferdinand visited the palace. They found that while they had a lot of differences, they were alike in many ways. They bonded over their shared experiences and were even friends now, at least from Ferdinand’s perspective. He was a bit surprised that Hubert never mentioned his talents before, especially since he knows Ferdinand’s opinion on the subject. 

“It didn’t think it was anything worth mentioning, it is merely a product of my noble upbringing. I’m sure you were also tasked with learning an instrument at a young age, it’s not a big deal.” Hubert murmured, closing the fallboard on the piano to indicate that he was done playing. 

At a young age, Hubert was taught to play the piano for no other reason than it was a noble responsibility. He needed something to show for other than just being able to protect and care for Lady Edelgard. His father was very strict about lessons and practicing during his spare time. For many years, Hubert resented playing the piano and wanted nothing to do with it. However, during the war, he picked it back up as a way to alleviate stress. When he found himself playing nowadays it was to relax and unwind when he was feeling particularly stressed or unable to escape his thoughts. The palace music room was private and Hubert had never been distubred before, until Ferdinand. 

“Of course it is worth mentioning! You’re very talented after all. Oh we must sing together, Hubert. Please?” Ferdinand clasped his hands together, almost like he was initiating prayer. His orange hair was catching the late afternoon sun streaming through the window and Hubert couldn't help but look at him. 

“What makes you think I’d want to do an absurd thing like that, Ferdinand? Just because I play doesn’t mean I’m at your disposal for a choir concert,” Hubert scoffed, retreating so he didn’t have to deal with his feelings. It was easier to cut him off than entertain the idea that Ferdinand thought he was anything but repulsive at best. 

This answer wasn’t sufficient enough for Ferdinand in the slightest. How could he go about the rest of his day or even the rest of his life with this information and not act on it?

“Come now Hubert, the Emperor wants us to get along. The Minister of the Imperial House and the Prime Minister, working together as one. Think of it as fulfillment of our sworn promise and duty to the Empire.” Ferdinand reasoned, knowing Hubert could hardly say no to his duty.

Ferdinand began flipping through the stacks of sheet music near the piano, in search of a duet they could sing as Hubert grumbled quietly to himself. It took only a few minutes for Ferdinand to find something suitable, it was a duet from one of his favorite stage plays no less. He plopped the music down on the music rack of the piano and stood next to Hubert, one arm resting on the piano. Hubert immediately scoffed when he saw the piece Ferdinand presented. 

“Ferdinand, this is a lover’s duet. We couldn’t possibly sing this, it is not even in the proper arrangement for us.” 

Ferdinand made a large huff. “Well sing down the octave then, you impossible man, it’s not that hard. Sing it however you feel comfortable and I’ll harmonize with you.” 

Hubert scowled but offered no more fight. Unfortunately he knew there was no persuading Ferdinand now that he’d made up his mind about the damned thing. Begrudgingly, Hubert lifted the fallboard again and ran his fingers over the keys. He gave the music a quick read through, accepting that it might not be perfect on his first try but good enough. He began to play the intro, feeling his stomach knot now that he was being watched by Ferdinand. The last time someone had heard him play was when he was a child. The presence of someone brought on an anxiety that Hubert hadn’t felt in years. He pushed it down and played through it, hoping that his playing would live up to Ferdinand’s expectations. Ferdinand idly tapped his foot, keeping rhythm for himself. When the first voice part came in, Hubert began to sing. 

“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing..you’re with me tonight..” 

He ignored the fluttering in his chest at such embarrassing lyrics. In this context, he was meant to be singing to his lover, Ferdinand. As far as feelings went, it was easier for Hubert to not acknowledge them. If he didn’t address them, then they didn’t exist. However, this fluttering in his chest had been happening around Ferdinand for the better part of a year. It was sickening to think that his heart longed for a man he’d once detested, now all he wanted was his approval. It was a fool’s errand to think Ferdinand could ever feel the same way about him. He was beautiful, bubbling, confident Ferdinand and Hubert was well, barely average. He was coarse, rude, refined in ways that couldn’t suit Ferdinand at all. Yet, his heart craved to be loved and treated tenderly by this one perfect man alone. Singing these lyrics in this context made him want to evaporate into the ether.  
Ferdinand began to sing when it was his turn. As promised, he was able to harmonize with Hubert easily. 

“Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise, but you’ve got me seeing through different eyes..”  
Ferdinand’s light and confident vibrato had goosebumps running up Hubert’s arms. How dare he sound so elegant even in song when these weren’t his words. Hubert wished he could despise him, even just a little bit, but that was impossible now. If his eyes weren’t needed to continue playing, he wished he could look at Ferdinand if only for a moment. Together they came in for the chorus. 

“Every moment, as long as you’re mine. I’ll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there’s no future for us as a pair, and though I may know, I don’t care. Just for this moment, as long as you’re mine..” Their voices complimented each other beautifully, thanks to Ferdinand’s expert harmonizing.

They were able to get through the song with minimal mistakes, dignity still attached. Hubert refused to utter the few lines of dialogue at the end of the song however and just ended it. Ferdinand was extremely happy, over the moon in fact. Singing with Hubert had been something he could never imagine until right now. He could have known such talent dwelled beneath the scary exterior of the Minister of the Imperial House. Ferdinand was so happy in fact that he couldn’t help himself from kissing Hubert, overcome with such emotion. He chose to blame it on his song choice. 

Hubert gasped audibly against his lips but didn’t pull away. This all felt like too much of a dream to be real, he waited to be woken up by a servant on the palace’s rooster. However, when Ferdinand pulled away he was still very much awake. Ferdinand von Aegir was standing above him, cheeks dusted red and glistening lips. 

“So I’ll take it that your duet was satisfactory?” Hubert asked, snarkily. Though he was equally as flustered as Ferdinand it was much more fun to pretend that he was not. 

“Absolutely. I’d like another. And I’d like your next free evening for a date.” Ferdinand replied, not one to be outdone, even if he was properly embarrassed. 

Hubert bit his lip, a small blush forming against his will. He wasn’t expecting this kind of response in the slightest, though he was nothing short of amazed by Ferdinand as always.  
“Tomorrow night...it’s yours..” Hubert murmured softly, looking up at him.

Ferdinand smiled happily. “Wonderful. Now that I’m properly late for my meeting, I’ll take my leave. Until tomorrow night, Mr. von Vestra.” 

He waved to him cutely before quickly leaving to meet Edelgard for their meeting. Hubert watched him go, still in awe that any of this even happened outside of his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt to cry about Ferdibert 
> 
> @mlmblem


End file.
